


Desert Rose

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, GL, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Lives, References to Ancient Turkys Culture, Romance, Visions in dreams, love is love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: ."..Hay casos, en que a ciertas almas se les da el regalo de tener un símil que le acompañará en el cumplimiento de ese destino. Reencarnan en los mismos ciclos y están destinadas a converger en algún punto de sus vidas... Cuando son almas que se han amado en cada ciclo, se buscan con más vehemencia... Siempre hay destellos, sueños o deja vù, con fragmentos de recuerdos de las vidas anteriores, que fungen como miguitas de pan para encontrar el camino a la otra... ". Fragmento de Desert Rose.Todos los derechos de los personajes a los creadores de anime. La historia así como su argumento son originales de mi autoría.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	1. Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Desert Rose" de Sting

__

_[Desert Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gzqsmx1KGU). Sting._

Ya lili ah ya leel

_( Oh noche, Oh Noche )_

Hadaee mada tawila

_( Ha pasado tanto tiempo )_

Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti

_( y estoy buscando a mí amada, mi alma gemela )_

Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti

_( y estoy buscando a mí amada, mi alma gemela )_

Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti

_( y estoy buscando a mí amada, mi alma gemela )_

I dream of rain ya lili ah ya leel ( Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti)

_(Sueño con la lluvia Oh noche, Oh Noche (y estoy buscando a mí amada, mi alma gemela) )_

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

_( Sueño con jardines en la arena del desierto)_

I wake in vain ya lili ah ya leel ( Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti)

_( Me despierto en vano Oh noche, Oh Noche (y estoy buscando a mí amada, mi alma gemela) )_

I dream of love as time runs through my hand...

_( Sueño con el amor mientras el tiempo se me va de las manos... )_

... This desert rose ya lili ah ya leel

_(... Esta Rosa del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche )_

Each of her veils, a secret promise

_( cada uno de sus velos, una promesa secreta )_

This desert flower ya lili ah ya leel

_( Esta flor del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche )_

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this...

_( Ningún dulce perfume me torturó más que éste...)_

Aman aman aman aman

_( Señor ten piedad, Señor ten piedad)_

...Sweet desert rose ya lili ah ya leel

_( ...Dulce Rosa del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche )_

Each of her veils, a secret promise

_( Cuya sombra lleva la promesa secreta )_

This desert flower ya lili ah ya leel

_(Esta flor del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche)_

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

_( Ningún dulce perfume te torturaría más que esto)_

Sweet desert rose ya lili ah ya leel

_( Dulce Rosa del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche )_

This memory of Eden haunts us all

_( Este recuerdo del Edén nos atormeta a todos )_

This desert flower ya lili ah ya leel

_( Esta flor del desierto Oh noche, Oh Noche)_

This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall

_( Este raro perfume es la dulce intoxicación del amor)_

Ya lili ah ya leel

_(Oh, Noche, Oh Noche)_

Aclaración.

El símbolo de Om se ocupará al inicio de la narración para diferenciar las escenas en el sueño.

El símbolo de Yingyang se ocupará al inicio de la narración para diferenciar las escenas en la realidad.


	2. l.

**_Parte I._ **

🕉️

Había perdido su montura un _verstá_ atrás.

Después de caer una de las patas del caballo en un banco de arenas movedizas fue imposible para él rescatarle antes de que le atacara de lleno la tormenta de arena. Apenas y pudo cubrirse para encontrar refugio en una pequeña cueva resguardada por un grupo de riscos que detenían un poco el abrasivo paso del viento.

En cuestión de segundos, se vio sumergido en la oscuridad absoluta que el centro de la tormenta traía consigo.

Su abuelo le había hablado acerca del peligro de viajar por esas tierras, siempre hacía hincapié en que lo verdaderamente peligroso no eran los bandidos, ni los animales ponzoñosos, ni el calor, ni el frío, sino las devastadoras tormentas de arena. Porque éstas, además de cegar y ahogar, podían desorientar con facilidad a los viajeros al cambiar los caminos o los alcores provocando se perdieran en la inmensidad del desierto.

_"-Es preciso ser un buen intérprete de los mapas de las estrellas Yuratchka, puedes perder todas las provisiones, incluso el alimento, pero nunca tus mapas-"._ Le repetía su abuelo cada vez que le contaba acerca de sus viajes.

Cuando la oscuridad traída por la arena amainó, salió de su escondite decidido a proseguir su camino.

Afuera, a punto de dejar los riscos, halló una planta con flores hermosas escondida en un rincón, era tan bella, tan única que creyó estar imaginándola. Se acercó hasta ella con avidez necesitado de tocarla, en el momento justo en que posó sutilmente sus dedos en el pétalo de una de las flores, oyó el sonido del viento chocando contra las rocas y susurrar:

_"... Aman aman aman aman_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahna ghzalti_

_Omry feek antia_

_Ma ghair antia... "_

~*~

☯️

El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada le hizo pegar un salto asustado.

Derramó el café en el escritorio de un manotazo por el brusco despertar, y dejó caer el mouse inalámbrico al piso logrando que se despedazara por el impacto.

"Maldita sea, me quedé dormido de nuevo." Maldijo internamente.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te asusté?- Escuchó la exasperante voz alegre de Phichit.

Gruñó como respuesta, molesto por haberse perdido otra vez en ese maldito sueño. Empezó a limpiar el desastre de café que afortunadamente no había estropeado las hojas de los libros.

-Espera... Traes la misma ropa de ayer... No fuiste a dormir al depa... ¿Sigues con tus sueños raros?-. Dedujo el otro rápidamente.

Asintió y se talló la cara frustrado.

-Deberías ir con un especialista a que te recete algo para descansar... No puedes seguir así, te estás desgastando y... la verdad, te ves horrible... Cada vez te pareces más a un _white_ _walker_ , das un poquis de miedo-. Agregó su acompañante con una mueca exagerada.

-Gracias, tú siempre tan galante... No sigas por favor, o encontrarás mi autoestima flotando entre las putas nubes-. Masculló enfurruñado en tanto acomodaba el desastre que dejó en la mesa.

-Yo únicamente digo lo que veo, ¿Avanzaste algo del artículo?-.

-No... Bueno, sí, como dos líneas que seguramente borraré más tarde- Terminó con un gruñido molesto lanzando una bola de papel contra la pared opuesta.

-Bieeen, es evidente que tienes la inspiración taponada. Vamos a desayunar, tomamos dos litros de café y luego te vas a duchar, ya veo algunas mosquillas por ahí rondándote. Necesitas despejarte-

-Sí... vamos-. Respondió desganado.

Saliendo del Centro de Investigación en Matemáticas donde ambos laboraban se dirigieron a una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Era la hora de entrada de la mayoría de los establecimientos por lo que el tráfico peatonal y vehicular estaba a tope.

Caminaba cabizbajo, escuchando la voz de su amigo como telón de fondo en su ya acostumbrado monólogo matutino al que nunca ponía atención. Él mientras tanto, tenía la mente oscilando entre los Métodos Numéricos que mencionaría en el artículo y el recuerdo del sueño.

"Fue tan real, tan detallado, todavía puedo sentir la piel y los ojos picando por el ataque de la arena". Pensó.

De pronto, entre el mar de gente que iba y venía en la acera con prisa, un golpe en el hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad. Giró aún atontado para disculparse por el choque, pero la muchedumbre se atravesó impidiendo la vista de la persona dañada.

Sin embargo, un olor peculiar inundó su olfato, un aroma que sin haber tenido contacto previo con él, identificó al instante: " _Rosa_ _del Desierto"_ , susurró su mente.

Embriagado todavía por el perfume, entre el tumulto pudo divisar la imagen parcial de un ojo oscuro, un poco rasgado, la ceja espesa y el trozo de piel bronceada que lo rodeaba, un ojo que le miraba fijamente, llamándole... Los sonidos de la ciudad se callaron, resonó en su cabeza el susurro del viento en su sueño, como una plegaria:

_"Aman aman aman aman..."_

Súbitamente fue tironeado de un brazo y los ruidos del entorno regresaron.

-¡Plisetsky despierta, se nos hace tarde!-. Gritó su compañero haciéndose oír sobre la multitud.

Giró hacia atrás nuevamente para cerciorarse si la persona con el ojo bonito todavía estaba ahí, pero resultó imposible entre el volumen de gente que había aumentado considerablemente.

"¿Ojo bonito? En serio Plisetsky, qué mierda pasa contigo, enfócate". Se reprendió internamente.

Decidió hacer caso omiso al encuentro en la calle y sus extraños sueños.

La fecha de entrega del artículo se aproximaba cada vez más, se negaba a pedir prórrogas, nunca lo había hecho y ésta no sería la primera.

Afortunadamente pasaron un par de días donde los sueños remitieron dejándolo avanzar en su trabajo, resultó tan productivo que prácticamente había terminado el texto.

Era viernes y Phichit le había rogado que salieran a divertirse esa noche, no obstante, él se sentía tan cansado que se negó una y otra vez, preferiría dormir. Al parecer habría una fiesta organiza por las facultades de matemáticas e ingeniería que prometía estar a la altura del más intenso aquelarre de todos lo tiempos.

Sabía que le tacharían otra vez de amargado, cosa que no podía importarle menos, estaba acostumbrado a esos calificativos desde pequeño, era el precio por ser el mejor en su ramo a nivel internacional. Tenía veinticuatro años y ya iba por su tercer doctorado, el último enfocado en la Teoría de Confiabilidad, le gustaban las matemáticas qué podía hacer.

Después de un baño relajante, cayó rendido sobre su cama, ni siquiera pensó en cenar, estaba tan exhausto que prefirió de una vez cerrar los ojos.

Glosario Parte I.

*Verstá: Medida de longitud rusa equivalente a 1.06668km, en la actualidad obsoleta.

*Whitewalker: inglés. Traducción: Caminante Blanco. Es una criatura humanoide de la serie de televisión de HBO, Juego de tronos, y de las novelas de George R. R. Martin Canción de Hielo y Fuego, en la que está basada.

*Teoría de Confiabilidad: Conjunto de teorías y métodos matemáticos, permiten dirigirse a la resolución de los problemas de previsión, estimación y optimización de la probabilidad de funcionamiento de un sistema.


	3. ll.

**_Parte ll._**

🕉️

La entrada de la ciudad no se parecía en nada a la descripción en los diarios de su abuelo, impresionante, sería el calificativo más adecuado.

Ergenekon era el nombre de la mítica ciudad, resguardada por una enorme muralla metálica tallada con glifos que contaban la historia de su creación a mano de los dioses _Tengri_ y _Yer Tangri_.

Lucía como un magnífico oasis de hierro en medio del mar arenoso, flanqueado por montañas tan altas que parecían tocar las nubes. De los bordes superiores de la muralla descendían enredaderas tapizadas con enormes flores azules y blancas, ahí mismo anidaban pequeños pájaros multicolor que brillaban cegadores reflejando la luz del sol.

Fijando la vista con detenimiento, se lograban distinguir en lo alto a los guardias camuflados vigilando las inmediaciones.

Había una gran fila de viajeros esperando entrar a la par de una fila de _Kök_ _türks_ (residentes del enclave) regresando a su tierra. Los forasteros eran de diferentes razas, provenientes de todo el mundo, todos seguramente con el mismo motivo que él: Obtener lo favores del _Hakan Ăs_ _hînà,_ el descendiente directo de la Gran Loba _Asena_.

Su abuelo le había hablado alguna vez acerca del Hombre.

Algunos lo consideraban un delincuente, porque impartía su justicia despojando a los ricos abusivos de sus bienes y los repartía entre los necesitados. Otros lo llamaban _Ka_ _haraman_ , porque habían recibido algún tipo de ayuda de su parte en el momento de mayor necesidad. Unos más, le nombraban como el _Lobo A_ _lfa_ justo de los _Bozkur_ _t_ , dado que intervenía sofocando todos los movimientos políticos y económicos cuyo objetivo fuera el detrimento del bienestar del pueblo (de su propio pueblo o de cualquiera que solicitara su apoyo).

Está de más decir que su intervención no pasaba desapercibida, porque siempre llevaba con él a su _Bai_ _varabam_ de invencibles _Lob_ _os Grises_.

Sabía que sería difícil acercarse al _Hakan_ debido a que nadie conocía su identidad.

El único requisito del Guerrero era dar tu nombre y petición al guardia de la entrada. Si se era el afortunado en obtener su favor, él mandaría por el elegido para hacer el trato. El problema era que debía permanecer todo el mes de _Lu_ dentro de la ciudad pues en cualquier momento podría llamarle; si el lapso de tiempo terminaba y no se recibía respuesta era definitivo, no habría segundas oportunidades.

Llegó a la enorme puerta de hierro donde estaban cuatro _Da_ _sabam_ de guardias flanqueado la entrada, dos al frente y dos detrás, que vestían indumentaria totalmente negra: _shalv_ _ar, camisa, kaftan_ _,_ faja, botas, turbante, guantes. Encima portaban una pechera de hierro con el dibujo de _Asena_ en el centro; el resto de la armadura parecía del mismo material: hombreras, _anaxyrides_ , espadas curvas colgando de un cinturón y una impresionante máscara que simulaba la cara enfurecida de _Daichin Tengri_. En los orificios dejados para los ojos podía verse que los hombres debajo de la máscara llevaban delineado negro interno y externo en los ojos, dándoles un aspecto más intimidante.

Al llegar su turno el guardián le habló con voz profunda:

-¿Rus?-. Preguntó.

Asintió firme.

-Nombre-.

-Yuri Plisetsky-. Respondió tajante.

-Motivo-.

-Mi abuelo _V_ _ìtyaz_ Nikolay Plisetsky fue tomado como prisionero de guerra por un ejército de _Ávar_ _os_ que se introdujeron al territorio después de que los _Köktü_ _rks_ exiliaran a los _Heftalitas_ de la frontera, nadie ha podido dar con él-. Levantó la mirada hacia el guardia quien le devolvía la mirada inmóvil como esperando más palabras de su parte. Así lo hizo:

-Estábamos protegiendo a los pobladores de asentamientos cercanos a la zona, estaban mudándose a las estepas del norte, queríamos evitar precisamente una masacre cuando atacaron sin razón, no robaron, simplemente mataron por matar... _Hakan Ăshînà_ es el único que puede ayudarme a recuperar a mi abuelo-. Finalizó hablando cada vez más bajo.

Observó al hombre anotar en un trozo de papel a diferencia del libro de registros que había estado ocupando, lo enrolló, lo metió en un tubo de metal con grabados similares a los de la muralla, lo selló y entregó dando instrucciones en el idioma de uso común en la ciudad a otro de los guardias que de inmediato se retiró con el tubo en sus manos perdiéndose detrás de sus compañeros. La ausencia fue sustituida inmediatamente por un guardia más.

El hombre que lo interrogó anteriormente no agregó palabra, simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano y las filas se movieron dándole paso a la ciudad, al cruzarlas él, regresaron a su posición.

Tomo aire en un respiro profundo tratando de serenarse. Se sintió repentinamente agobiado por la exótica ciudad frente a él: plantas, flores, árboles, aves, edificaciones de piedra caliza blanca con intrincados diseños, fuentes, estatuas de los dioses de diferentes culturas decorados en metales preciosos, calles y pasillos impolutos a pesar de la gran cantidad de animales de carga y montura cruzándolos a toda hora, deliciosos aromas entremezclados... Un paraíso.

Se dirigió a un pequeño negocio de venta de comida para preguntar por lugares de alojamiento. Amablemente, mientras le servían un abundante plato de alimento y bebida, le indicaron a dónde debía dirigirse.

Ya en la habitación del _ca_ _ravasar_ , se dejó caer en lo que para su gusto era la cama más cómoda del mundo, después de probar la roca, la arena y el lomo del caballo al dormir, el sitio era como recostarse entre nubes.

Una vez revisado el estado de su carga preciada, se dispuso a descansar.

Transcurrieron algunos días en los que aprovechó para conocer la ciudad. Seguía nervioso por la falta de respuesta de _Ăshî_ _nà,_ pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Divagando escuchó música parecida a las melodías de los _Tu_ _ruq_ : percusiones, lira, _ka_ _nun_ , _ou_ _d_ , _ney_ , todos los instrumentos conjugando su sonido para entrar en comunión con los dioses.

Los acordes provenían de una plazuela donde los músicos tocaban en el centro, en medio de ellos bailaba una jovencita ataviada con _shal_ _var_ , _enteri_ y _kaftan_ en distintos tonos de azul, varias cadenas con cuentas de cristal multicolor que sujetaban dos capas de velo dorado que cubría una larga cabellera negra que se dejaba entrever durante los giros en el baile. La cara estaba parcialmente cubierta por la misma tela del velo en la cabeza, mostraba solamente un par de preciosos ojos negros un poco rasgados, parecidos a los habitantes de oriente y porciones de piel tostada por el sol.

Al terminar su baile les aplaudió y dejó varias monedas en un pañuelo colocado en el piso para ello. Había más espectadores pero solamente uno que otro dejó una moneda. La chiquilla se acercó a él y pudo vislumbrar a través del velo dorado una adorable sonrisa, ella le preguntó si era _Rus_ y el respondió con un movimiento afirmativo.

-Gracias por las monedas, parece que fuiste al único que de verdad le gustó mi baile. Sé que algunos solo lo hacen por agradar a mi hermano mayor-. Dijo apesadumbrada.

-Claro que no, eres muy buena bailarina y yo no sé quién es tu hermano-. Rió enternecido. -Pero, si me permites un consejo, necesitas curvar un poco más tu espalda hacia atrás en los giros, luciría más delicada tu interpretación-.

-Oh... ¿Eres bailarín?... Eres muy bonito, he visto a muchos Rus pasar por aquí pero ninguno tan bonito como tú-. Expresó dejándolo estupefacto por su soltura.

-Errr... Gracias... Y no, no soy bailarín, soy un soldado pero mi madre solía ser muy buena bailando, me enseñó un poco cuando era pequeño-. Respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por el triste recuerdo.

Ella sonrió compasiva por su respuesta, parecía entender su pesar, un par de minutos después siguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Vienes solito?-. Le respondió afirmativamente. -¿Cómo te llamas?-. Continuó.

Al contestarle, ella también le dijo su nombre: _Aydan_.

Le siguió cuestionando cosas superficiales sobre su vida incluyendo el motivo de su visita a la ciudad. Él le explicó sintiendo una confianza inexplicable.

Después que la joven le deseara suerte, le soltó una petición que lo dejó descolocado.

-Baila conmigo-.

De inmediato le contestó nervioso: -¿Qué?...No, no quiero que tu hermano me corte la cabeza, imagínate lo que pensará-.

-Por favor, es que necesito reunir más monedas para su regalo-. Entendió al instante la angustia de la jovencita que a estas alturas ya se había descubierto el rostro.

-Así que es por eso...-. Ella afirmó varias veces explicándole que quería regalarle algo único por ser tan bueno hermano, su cumpleaños estaba próximo. -Bien, ¿A tu hermano le gustan las flores?-.

-Sí, pero únicamente las Rosas del Desierto-. Aclaró ella.

Suspiró resignado pensando en si sería buena idea obsequiar la planta con flores hermosas que había encontrado entre los riscos, la había sacado de la habitación para buscarle un recipiente más amplio y tierra para trasplantarla.

-Bueno, pues no conozco esa especie, pero tengo ésta, la encontré hace unos días después de sobrevivir a una tormenta de arena en medio del desierto, si la quieres llévala y obséquiala a tu hermano-. Sacó la planta con delicadeza del bolso en su espalda y la mostró a la niña que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

La escuchó jalar aire impresionada.

-Dices que la hallaste en el desierto...-. Ella dijo con tono mezcla de pregunta y afirmación en un susurro.

-Sí, entre los riscos donde me refugié-. Respondió dudoso.

-¿Cómo eran esos riscos?-. Inquirió ella con el mismo tono anterior.

Extrañado por la pregunta contestó:

-Ahora que lo preguntas... Tenían una forma curiosa. Eran de piedra negra, brillante, filosa y la entrada a la cueva semejaba las fauces de un dragón. De hecho cuando retomé mi camino me dí cuenta que la formación de rocas parecía un dragón durmiente-. Narró.

Aydan le observó impávida ya con la planta entre sus brazos, miró la planta y regresó la vista a él con sus ojos reflejando una emoción parecida a la adoración.

-Gracias Yuri... Tengo que irme...-. Giró en redondo y salió corriendo para perderse entre las calles.

Luego de reponerse de la impresión por la súbita reacción, corrió tras de ella asustado de que algo pudiera pasarle. Al doblar por la esquina en un callejón, fue golpeado por un objeto blando en la cara cortando su carrera, estaba seguro de haberse estrellado con un comerciante.

~*~

☯️

Otro golpe en la cabeza con otro objeto acolchado le hizo manotear para detener los impactos.

-¡Despierta Plisetsky, adivina qué me pasó ayer!-. Escuchó los gritos agudos y felices de Phichit.

-No quiero saber qué mierda hiciste para entrar aquí-. Contestó de mal humor regresándole cada uno de los almohadazos que le habían sacando del sueño dejándolo preocupado por la chica.

-Pero si tú me diste una copia de tu llave-. Afirmó su amigo y vecino muy seguro.

-¿Yo, cuándo?-. Inquirió molesto por la mentira.

-Bueno, así como dármela, lo que se dice dármela, no me la diste, pero como tienes el mejor y más genial amigo del mundo, pues saque una copia el día que vine por el libro que te urgía. Haber, ¿Qué tal que un día te quedas en el limbo de uno de tus sueños y no hay alguien cerca para despertarte?- Arguyó con los brazos en jarra.

-Ugh... Te odio, maldigo la hora en que te contesté ese " _ho_ _la_ " por primera vez-. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama resignado. -¿Al menos me trajiste café para soportar tu parloteo perpetuo?-. Cuestionó sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Oyó el grito afirmativo del tailandés desde la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el comedor empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora a cuántos incautos desvirgaste?-. Preguntó inexpresivo haciendo carcajear al otro que negaba. -¿Entonces, porqué la euforia?-. Insistió porque su ya de por sí siempre sonriente amigo esa mañana se veía pletórico.

-Pues es que... Seoung me besó en la fiesta y... ¡Me invitó a una cita! -. Soltó un chillido que sonando como chiquilla enamorada.

-¿Quién es ese?-.

-¡Seoung, el chico serio que era mi alumno en la clase de Minería de Datos!... El guapo que me encanta desde hace tiempo -. Respondió con las manos y la mirada levantadas al techo.

-Aah... El niñito chino, el malencarado, ya lo recuerdo-. Dijo para después servirse más café.

-Pero si tu has de vender piñas, límpiate la boca, te está chorreando la sangre...-. Recitó el otro venenoso.

-Serás cabrón... Ya, termina de contarme-. Ordenó.

-Bueno, primero, no es un niñito, ya alcanza el timbre. Segundo, no es chino, es coreano. Y tercero, no es malencarado, sólo es... Tímido-. Aclaró ensoñador y muy sonrojado.

-¡Qué mierda!... ¿Estás enamorado?... No creí que llegaría el día de verte tan enganchado por alguien... Me da gusto por ti-.

-Gracias Tigre... Ahora tú cuéntame el nuevo capítulo de tu telenovela onírica-. Comentó risueño.

Resopló frustrado rascándose la cabeza.

Inició su relato viendo a su amigo poner el mismo gesto de emoción en su cara que usaba durante cada nuevo capítulo de la serie _Game_ _of Thrones_ , a la que era adicto.

-¡Qué rayos Plisetsky, no puedes dejarme así! ¡¿Porqué te despertaste baboso?!-. Exclamó haciendo pucheros.

Él se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Sí, ya sé que yo te desperté, perdón por eso... Oye, ¿Y el hermano de la niña era guapo?-. Cuestionó curioso.

Él resopló resignado.

-¿En serio Phichit? ¿Quieres ligar con un hombre que está en mi subconsciente y al que por cierto no conozco? ¿Qué no te basta con tu niñito chino?-. Reprendió.

-Que no... Es... Chino-. Contestó y siguió: -Sabes, Seoung me presentó a uno de sus compañeros en la fiesta, éste si es chino, platicando con él me dijo que su novio era neurólogo pero se había especializado en trastornos del sueño, además aplica técnicas metafísicas para ayudar a las personas con problemas donde la medicina tradicional no puede...¿Quieres que investigue para que saques una cita con él?-. Inquirió cauteloso.

-No lo sé Phichit, no creo que lo que tengo sea para tanto...-. Comentó él dubitativo.

-Cariño, desde que tienes esos sueños te pierdes en ellos. Dices que hueles, oyes, sientes, ves a detalle y las sensaciones que experimentas ahí perduran en la realidad... Mírate, todavía traes esas raspaduras en la piel como si te hubieras acostado sobre una carda para perros y ni hablar de los ojos de drogadicto-. Declaró.

Continuó aun después de la mirada fulminante que le envió intentando callarlo.

-Me preocupas Tigre, te ves agotado y todavía estás a media tesis. No estás concentrado, olvidas comer... Te quedas dormido a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, has llegado al grado de dormir como lo peces... Entiendes idiomas antiguos que nunca aprendiste, conoces datos históricos y geográficos precisos que ni siquiera han sido publicados por especialistas... ¿O ya te olvidaste de la ciudad en Anatolia que le dijiste a Mila, en la que basó su tesis?-. Finalizó esperando su reacción.

-Pues así como lo dices suena más a posesión demoníaca o esquizofrenia que a trastorno del sueño...-. Bufó y agregó susurrando. -Y eso que no te he dicho que escucho voces...-.

-¿Cómo que escuchas voces?-. Cuestionó el otro preocupado.

Le habló del encuentro aquél cuando se dirigían a la cafetería y su relación con el sueño del mismo día.

-¡Joder contigo, Plisetsky!... ¿Sabes qué? Me importa un cuerno si no quieres, te voy a sacar una cita con el tipo ese y vas a ir... Él sabrá diagnosticarte mejor, o al menos confirmar si es algo fisiológico o no... ¿Te había pasado algo así antes?-.

\- No... Pero acabo de caer en cuenta que todo empezó después de que regresé de dar el ciclo de conferencias de _Álg_ _ebra Cuaternión_ en Kazajistán-. Dijo pensativo.

-¿Te pasó algo raro allá? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Tuviste un accidente?... No sé, ¿Algo?-. Indagó Phichit más preocupado.

-Nada relevante, sabes que no soy muy sociable así que me limitaba a impartir la conferencia y regresar al hotel, de ahí en más pues no, todo normal aunque...-. Explicó recordando.

-¿Qué?-. Apuró el otro.

-Fui al museo el último día, había una exposición de vestigios pertenecientes a los _Kök_ _türks_ , la cultura _proto-turca_ , había un trozo de papiro escrito con el alfabeto _Orkhon_ _Göktürk_ , tenía la traducción en árabe argelino a un costado... Era un poema de amor... Es el mismo poema del que escuché fragmentos entre sueños...-. Calló sintiéndose descolocado por sus propias memorias.

-Bien, no se diga más voy a llamar a Seoung-. Lo vio teclear en su móvil para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Él esperó en el comedor, era un hombre de ciencia, no era fácil hacerle creer en esas ideologías sin fundamento, pero los sueños... Sus sueños estaban llevándolo rápidamente a cuestionarse su propia estabilidad mental.

Glosario Parte ll.

*Ergenekon: Mitología turca, Ergenekon es un lugar mítico localizado en los inaccesibles valles de los montes Altái, donde Bumin Khan supuestamente reunió al pueblo turco.

*Tengri: dios del cielo, anteriormente la principal deidad de los primitivos pueblos turcos, incluidos los xiongnu, los hunos, y los xianbei.

*Yer Tangri: Diosa de la Tierra, una de las principales deidades de ños pueblos primitivos turco.

*Köktürks:Traducido como "turcos celestiales", también llamados göktürk, fueron una confederación de pueblos nómadas diseminados a lo largo de las estepas orientales y el noroeste del Asia Central.

*Hakan: Turco antiguo. Nombre dado a los gobernantes o caudillos. Hakan está compuesto por dos voces que representan títulos para los gobernantes, «han» (khan) y «Kağan» (kan), que al unirse forman un título superior conocido como «Han Kağan», que con el tiempo se convertiría en "Hakan".

*Ăshînà: Uno de los diez hijos nacidos de la mítica loba Asena, nacidos mitad hombre mitad lobos. Se convirtió en su líder y estableció el clan Ashina, que gobernó sobre los pueblos de Göktürky otros imperios nómadas turcos.

*Asena: Es el nombre de la loba asociada con el mito fundacional de los turcos oghuz.

*Kaharaman: Turco. Tr. Héroe.

*Bozkurt: Turco Antiguo. Tr. Lobos Grises. Nombre dado a los descendientes de la mítica Gran Loba Asena.

*Baivarabam: Persa. Unidad del ejército conformada por diez mil militares expertos.

*Mes de Lu: Mes del Dragón, correspondiente al quinto mes del calendario solar turco.

*Dasabam: Persa. Formación del ejército conformada por 10 guerreros de élite.

*Shalvar: Vestimenta unisex usada por habitantes de Asia del Sur y Asia Central, consiste en un pantalón suelto con las piernas muy anchas y estrechos en el tobillo.

*Kaftan: Es un pañuelo de algodón o seda abotonada por delante, con mangas, que llega hasta los tobillos y que se viste con una faja.

*Anaxirydes: Persa. Pantalones anchos y cortos. Usados en la vestimenta del ejército los acompañaban con espinilleras metálicas y calzas anudadas con tiras en los tobillos.

*Daichi Tengri: Mitología Mongola. Es el dios rojo de la guerra, al que a veces los soldados enemigos eran sacrificados durante las guerras.

*Rus: Nombre atribuido a los habitantes del Jaganato Rus.

*Vìtyaz: Ruso Antiguo. Tr. Guerrero valeroso.

*Avaros: Pueblo nómada de Eurasia que emigró hacia Europa central y oriental en el siglo VI.

*Heftalitas: Griego. Conocidos como los hunos blancos, pertenecientes a la horda que correspondía a un linaje de turcos originarios del Altai.

*Caravasar: Antiguo tipo de edificación surgido a lo largo de los principales caminos donde las que hacían largos viajes de muchas jornadas para descansar o pernoctar.

*Turuq: Es una orden espiritual dentro del camino del Islam, denominado Sufismo.


	4. Chapter 4

🕉️

Pasó una semana donde su diario objetivo fue dar con el paradero de Aydan, una vez más no tuvo éxito; motivo por el cual, decidió regresar a la habitación cansado de recorrer callejones.

Ya en su cuarto, se duchó y se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, dejándose arrullar por la fresca ventisca que se colaba por la ventana abierta... De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda presagiando peligro.

Poniéndose alerta, abrió los ojos y se topó con seis de los guardias de la entrada, los invencibles _Bozkurt_ , como les apodaban los lugareños.

Asustado, se incorporó quedando sentado sobre el camastro, imaginando miles de razones que llevaron a los guerreros a buscarle.

Apenas hizo amago de levantarse cuando los hombres ya lo tenían sometido.

Como un borrón vio moverse a los silenciosos invitados que le colocaron una especie de saco negro en la cabeza, lo ataron y cargaron en peso. La tela de la capucha debió contener algún tipo de hechizo porque se sintió mareado, somnoliento en cuestión de segundos obligándolo a caer en la inconsciencia.

Despertó recostado sobre mullidos cojines. Agudizó la vista notando la estancia de paredes blancas levemente iluminada por lamparillas de aceite esparcidas alrededor del lugar, cuya flama se reflejaba sobre los sedosos velos dorados que colgaban del techo al piso a manera de cortinas.

Se sentó sintiéndose mareado, carraspeó para intentar hablarle a quien estuviera cerca.

Uno de los enmascarados se acercó corriendo la cortina y le ofreció una taza de lo que parecía un té de flores, resignado lo ingirió, en cuanto terminó, el hombre le hizo seña de que se levantara para dirigirse a otro lugar. Algo debió contener el brebaje pues se sintió inmediatamente despejado.

El guardia le dirigió por un pasillo decorado con los mismos velos dorados como cortinas de techo que se unían en el centro por colgantes cristalinos simulando gotas de oro cayendo del cielo.

Al llegar a su destino un par más de enmascarados resguardaban la entrada. Sincronizados abrieron la pesada cortina blanca, el hombre a su lado indicó que entrara. Todavía un poco nervioso, siguió la indicación deduciendo que si no le habían cortado la cabeza era buena señal.

Dentro, el lugar estaba igualmente cubierto por cortinas traslúcidas en color azul noche, la luz de las llamas le dejaron captar la silueta del par de hombres que hablaban en un idioma desconocido. En tanto él agudizaba la vista buscando captar algo más a través de la tela, uno de ellos se acercó.

-¿Plisetsky?- Llamó con voz atronadora.

Dio un respingo y asintió avergonzado por haber sido capturado husmeando. El hombre le dio paso al interior abriendo las cortinas oscuras y sus latidos se dispararon por la ansiedad. El hombre se retiró dejándolo solo.

Quedó impresionado por la biblioteca frente a él, había una extensa cantidad de libros y rollos de papiros meticulosamente ordenados en estanterías de madera labrada en los bordes, ocupaban las paredes casi en su totalidad hasta tocar el techo.

Había también un enorme mesón de madera de baja altura, rodeado de cojines ricamente bordados sobre una mullida alfombra. Se podía apreciar sobre la superficie del mesón un mapa extendido con la división territorial del continente. El mapa mostraba la frontera entre el territorio del _Jaganato Köktürk,_ con los Dyàkovos, los Rus, el _Jaganato Jazaria_ y los demás de oriente.

-¿Encontró algo interesante, Yuri Plisetsky?- Resonó una voz grave, masculina, profunda, que le desató un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y se alojó en su vientre dejándole aturdido.

Giró la vista a su derecha, hacia las cortinas negras con pequeños lobos bordados en hilo de plata, de donde venía la impactante voz. La tela se abrió dando paso a uno más de los enmascarados, que si bien portaba idéntica indumentaria al resto, poseía una aura infinitamente más intimidante.

El hombre se acercó a paso lento, escudriñándole, analizando cada reacción, cada pestañeo.

Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de él, se quitó la máscara unida al turbante de un solo movimiento.

La respiración se le cortó.

El hombre debajo tenía el mismo color de piel bronceada que el de la niña bailarina, Aydan; poseía también la misma forma de ojos ligeramente rasgados, pero, el color... El color no... El color en los de él era de una hipnotizante mezcla de marrón, negro y pequeñas motitas doradas que se asomaban dependiendo del ángulo en que las golpeara la luz de las flamas. Le entró una intensa necesidad de ver esos ojos a la luz del día y descubrir qué otros colores escondía.

Los rasgos varoniles eran fuertes: mandíbula cuadrada, nariz un poco ancha y recta, cejas delineadas, unas sorpresivas pestañas espesas que enmarcaban su mirada, labios gruesos cercados por una abundante barba cortada casi al ras. El pelo largo más allá de los hombros estaba trenzado desde la cresta, cada trenza era sujetada al final por finas argollas metálicas de oro; los costados estaban rapados dándole un aire salvaje. Era alto, más que él, de hombros y espalda anchos, con músculos tan desarrollados que se marcaban a través de la vestimenta estirando la tela hasta casi vencerla.

Se percató del lento repaso visual que estaba dirigiendo hacia el enmascarado y de que no había contestado a la pregunta inicial. Enrojeció de golpe rogándole a los dioses que el Hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Carraspeó y bajó la mirada a la mesa tratando de formular rápidamente una respuesta coherente.

-Sí... Su mapa ha sido mal trazado en esta zona... La frontera del _Jaganato Jazaria_ con el _Arabskyi Khalifat_ ha sido modificada. Los _jázaros_ extendieron su poderío en sudoeste más allá del _Kavkaz_ desde el inicio del año anterior-. Trazó una linea imaginaria con su dedo sobre el área indicándole el error.

-Vaya... Soldado, explorador y, ¿cartógrafo?... Parece ser un hombre educado, Yuri Plisetsky-. Comentó el _Bozkurt_ mientras se dirigía al lugar frente a él en la mesa y le invitaba a sentarse.

Aceptando la invitación, tomo asiento y respondió:

-Sólo un nieto desesperado por tener a su abuelo de regreso... Veo que me conoce, aunque yo no se quién es usted, ni el motivo de mi secuestro-. Respondió alzado la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros.

Captó una pequeña contracción en la comisura de la boca de su interlocutor, parecida a una sonrisa, que fue rápidamente retirada.

-Usted no está secuestrado, Yuri Plisetsky. Me disculpo por mi forma poco convencional de responder a su solicitud, no obstante, era necesario para mantener el secretismo y la seguridad de la misión... Y tiene razón, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ökthebek Altin, descendiente de _Hakan Ăshînà_ -. Explicó dejándolo estupefacto en tanto se retiraba los guantes.

-¿Q-quiere decir que u-usted es...?- Balbuceo.

-Así es Yuri Plisetsky, soy el _Ăshînà_ que busca. Mi abuelo fue quien trajo a los primeros _Köktürks_ a esta tierra, fundó la ciudad que es ahora, y yo continuo su legado desde que falleció mi padre... Estuve investigando sobre la situación que le trajo aquí, pero me llamó la atención que usted no abogó por salvaguardar a su pueblo, únicamente pide ayuda para rescatar a su abuelo... ¿Porqué es eso?-. Inquirió mirándolo atentamente.

-Sí, _Hakan_... Verá, he nacido y crecido en medio de la batalla. La espada era mi juguete siendo un infante, he estado más veces bailando con la muerte que en los brazos de hermosa doncella así que, sé con certeza lo que es la maldad y todos esos sentimientos malsanos que ciegan con facilidad la cordura de un hombre... Si mi pueblo está en la situación vulnerable en la que se encuentra, es consecuencia de sus decisiones, está en ellos pelear por lo que por derecho divino les pertenece; no voy a involucrarlo en disputas que no está en sus manos resolver... Yo solo pido su ayuda para recuperar a mi abuelo, en el estado en el que se encuentre. Es el único que queda de mi línea de sangre, él fue mi padre, mi mentor... En caso de que ya no esté con vida, desearía recuperar su cuerpo, merece una sepultura conforme a nuestras creencias, tal como era su voluntad-. Tragó saliva ante su propio pensamiento.

-Bien, debe usted saber que conocí a su abuelo hace varios años, él salvó la vida de mi padre, la deuda quedó saldada al regresarle a su campamento, pues, de no haberlo hecho hubiera fallecido en el desierto. Es fácil extraviarse, usted ya lo vivió. Sin embargo, en vista de que el destino se empeña en cruzar nuestros caminos accedí a atender su petición-. Afirmó serio, acción a la que él solamente pudo responder con un solemne: 

-Gracias, muchas gracias...- Apenas agradecía cuando fue interrumpido por el Hombre.

-No me agradezca todavía, hágalo cuando cumpla mi parte del acuerdo... Todo trato merece un pago, Yuri Plisetsky, ¿qué tiene para ofrecerme a cambio de la vida de su abuelo?- Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente recostando los codos sobre la mesa y cruzando las manos.

-Tengo monedas de oro, joyas, piedras preciosas, pieles, tierras... Lo que quiera es suyo, incluso mi vida-. Declaró firme observando el momento justo en que el otro levantaba las cejas con sorpresa.

-Su vida... ¿A qué se refiere con "su vida"? ¿Porqué habría yo de querer "su vida"?-. Contestó para después darle un lento repaso a su físico con la vista.

Enrojeció al instante sintiéndose nuevamente cohibido como nunca antes, experimentando a la par, un intenso calor en cada punto del cuerpo donde el otro posaba sus ojos. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

-Porque soy el mejor guerrero de _Rus_. Sé que no suena muy creíble si estoy aquí pidiendo su ayuda, pero no soy tonto, no voy a exponer la vida de mi abuelo aventurándome a rescatarlo yo solo, sabiendo que el enemigo me supera en número. Esos malditos son salvajes, sanguinarios, de los peores que he visto... Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo en una batalla-.

-Bien, Yuri Plisetsky, después hablaremos de su pago... Por otro lado, debo informarle que durante este tiempo mis hombres han ubicado el campamento donde los _Ávaros_ tienen a los prisioneros. No han visto a su abuelo, sin embargo, saben que sigue vivo, malherido, pero vivo. Seguramente lo tienen en alguna celda o foso oculto... Partiremos a rescatarlo en un par de semanas, necesito primero reunir a mi _Baivarabam_ completo... Mientras tanto, le pido que usted permanezca aquí, en mi casa. Será bien atendido, mañana traerán sus pertenencias-. Confirmó levantándose dando por terminada la conversación.

-Quiero ir con usted, quiero colaborar en el rescate-. Agregó ya también de pie.

El _Hakan_ entrecerró los ojos analizándolo uno segundos.

-No sé si es seguro. Usted no conoce nuestra estrategia de lucha...- Aclaró dudoso.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, por favor. Puedo servirle como vigía, guardia y hasta señuelo si gusta, lo que ordene. Simplemente necesito colaborar, más que una cuestión de honor es una cuestión de agradecimiento hacia él-. Explicó.

-Bien, en ese caso, a partir de mañana quiero una muestra de sus habilidades en batalla, entrenará con nosotros. Lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento antes de que salga el sol... Un placer hacer trato con usted, Yuri Plisetsky-. Tendió la mano hacia él para estrecharla.

-Yuri... Puede llamarme solamente, Yuri. Y el placer es todo mío _Hakan Ökthebek Altin._.. ¿Lo pronuncié correctamente?-. Preguntó tímido.

El hombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, divertido. Sonrisa que transformó su rostro volviéndolo aun más atractivo. Le miró detalladamente la cara, y sin quitar la sonrisa le respondió:

-Sí, perfectamente, Yuri... Oficialmente le doy la bienvenida a mi territorio. Bienvenido a _Ergenekon_ -.

Un cosquilleo desconocido se alojó en su estómago al oír de la bienvenida del afamado Héroe de Guerra.

Cosquilleo que, sin ser consciente, se acentuaría con el paso de los días... Para no abandonarle jamás...

~*~

☯️

El piar de unos pajarillos anidados en la cornisa del balcón de su recámara, lo trajo de regreso del mundo de los sueños. Pestañeó lentamente sintiendo todavía el cosquilleo en el cuerpo por el encuentro con el hombre.

Se quedó recostado viendo la claridad del cielo a través del ventanal, cerró los ojos adormecido tratando de recordar segundo a segundo la interacción con aquel guerrero extranjero.

Los rasgos fuertes, masculinos... El cuerpo ancho lleno de enormes músculos... La piel trigueña... Las manos callosas... Los labios apetecibles... Los ojos penetrantes, indescifrables.

Se levantó aletargado y se encaminó directo a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua le mojaba, su mente giraba en torno a un mismo pensamiento, o más claramente en torno a una persona: _Ökthebek Altin_.

Suspiró profundo. Jamás había conocido un hombre cuya presencia lo dejara tan afectado... Suspiró de nuevo, percatándose a la vez de lo absurdo de su estado de ensoñación y más absurdo considerando el motivo: Una persona que no existía.

Gruñó terminando el baño en minutos, recordado que debía alistarse para la cita con el especialista y al que su amigo había insistido en llevarle.

Ya en el trayecto, sentía las miradas que Pichit le dedicaba con insistencia, en tanto él mantenía recargada la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento, con la vista fija en el exterior del vehículo.

-Suéltalo, o te dará un aneurisma-. Dijo desganado a su amigo, quien conducía el vehículo.

-En todo caso, suéltalo tú, ¿qué te pasa?... No eres el hombre más conversador del mundo, pero, tu mutismo es francamente preocupante. Estás trepado en tu nube nueve desde que abriste la puerta de tu depa-. Interrogó, directo como siempre.

-Ya lo conocí...- Dijo simplemente y dejó ir un suspiro inconsciente.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el otro contestara.

-¿A quién, al hermano de la niña?-. Respondió su amigo captando rápidamente a qué se refería.

-No, al hombre al que fui a solicitar ayuda...- Otro suspiro profundo.

-¿Y?... ¿Es de esos caudillos que narran los libros, todo rudote tipo _Gengis Kan_ o _Riúrik_?- Preguntó divertido. Sabía que su amigo bromeaba para sacarlo de su letargo por lo que sonrió pequeñito.

-Sí, precisamente... De hecho creo que ya me pegaste lo gay-. Escuchó la sonora carcajada del otro antes de seguir: -Mierda, es que esta vez mi subconsciente se voló la barda, te lo juro, no sé de dónde carajo lo sacó... El tipo parecía salido de las novelas eróticas que tanto te gustan... Bueno, para que te des una idea, ¿te acuerdas de _Khal Drogo_ , el _Dothraki_?- Su compañero jaló aire impresionado antes de exclamar incrédulo:

-Noooo...-. Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, expresando con su gesto que entendía de lo que hablaba.

Él afirmó con un movimiento y agregó:

-Sí, así, ni más ni menos. Aunque con la cara similar a la de Jhon Wick, por los rasgos medio asiáticos y eso, con pelo largo y todo-. Aclaró viendo con diversión las reacciones del otro.

-¡Joder! Me estoy imaginando una cosa de hombre muy impresionante-. Posó la frente en el volante cerrando los ojos gimiendo compungido en tanto la luz roja del semáforo cambia para seguir.

-Y con una voz... Que te hace temblar las piernas-. Dijo a punto de reír por el puchero exagerado que le dedicó su interlocutor.

-¡Te odio, Plisetsky!... Ya, en serio rubio, fuera de broma, ¿te sientes bien?... Estás muy distraído-.

-Pues, ya no sé ni cómo me siento, en fin... Para eso vamos a ver al Doc, ¿no?- Levantó los hombros desganado, regresando al mismo estado contemplativo girando su vista al panorama dando fin a la conversación.

El consultorio del doctor Leo de la Iglesia era muy parecido a la casa de sus amigos, el Katsudon y el Viejo, un par de físicos teóricos residentes en Japón. La casa estaba pintada en tonos neutros, los toques de color solo eran proporcionados por los muebles de madera. El minimalismo en la decoración permitía que la mente se apaciguara. Incluso parecía tener algún tipo de impermeabilidad acústica donde los sonidos externos no eran bienvenidos.

Después de las presentaciones, Doc Leo había salido unos minutos, disculpándose previamente, a recibir a un amigo que había llegado imprevisto.

Mientras esperaba dentro, se levantó de su sitio para observar a través de la puerta corrediza de cristal el hermoso jardín zen ubicado a un costado.

Justo cuando el doctor regresaba, escuchó ese rumor otra vez, muy tenue. Esa plegaria que acompañaba un ligero perfume floral como aquella vez. Perfume que se acentuó conforme los pasos del médico acortaban la distancia.

Giró tan rápido sobre su eje en dirección al médico, que se sintió mareado, Leo entraba explicábdole algo acerca de un obsequio que le había traído su amigo, sin embargo, dejó de escucharlo al notar de lo que se trataba dicho presente. El doctor traía en sus manos una flor parecida a la que él le había regalado a la jovencita de su sueño, _Aydan_ , pero ésta era de color blanco.

"Rosa del Desierto", le susurró la voz de la niña en su cabeza.

Sus latidos se dispararon al instante. La imagen de la sonrisa de Ökthebek se fijó en su mente. El viento trajo una brisa caliente, tal como la del desierto, que se coló inesperada por el ventanal de la pared opuesta agitando los pétalos de las flores intensificando su perfume y haciendo revolotear el resto de los documentos sueltos en la habitación.

La brisa lo alcanzó envolviendo sus oídos con su canto cada vez más sonoro:

_"... Aman aman aman aman_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahna ghzalti_

_Omry feek antia_

_Ma ghair antia... "_

Se sintió atontado por las sensaciones, el olor, el canto, la flor, el recuerdo de Él.

Cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon cediendo a una súbita somnolencia que le arrebató la estabilidad. Apoyó la espalda sobre las puertas de vidrio para sostenerse, pestañeó obligándose a reaccionar. Lo último que vio fue a un impactado Leo corriendo hacia él para asistirle.

~*~

Glosario Parte lll.

*Jaganato: O Kaganato, es una palabra de origen túrquico-mongólico utilizada para describir una entidad política gobernada por un Kan.

* Dyákovo: Cultura de la Edad del Hierro que ocupó una parte importante del área del Alto Volga, Valday y el río Oka.

*Jázaros: Pueblo túrquico procedente de Asia central. Su nombre parece estar vinculado a un verbo turco que significa «errante».

*Arabskyi Khalifat: Ruso. Tr. Califato Arabe.

*Kavkàz: Ruso. Tr. Cáucaso. Región natural situada en la linde entre Europa del Este y Asia occidental, entre el mar Negro y el mar Caspio, que incluye a la propia cordillera del Cáucaso y las tierras bajas circundantes.

*Gengis Kan: Guerrero y conquistador mongol que unificó a las tribus nómadas de esta etnia del norte de Asia, fundando el primer Imperio mongol.

*Riùrik: Jefe varego que ganó el control de Ládoga en 862 y construyó el asentamiento de Holmgard cerca de Nóvgorod, y fundó la dinastía Rúrika.

*Khal Drogo: Personaje ficticio de la saga de libros Canción de hielo y fuego del escritor George R. R. Martin. Se trata de un jefe bárbaro conocido por su fiereza y sus capacidades como guerrero.

*Jhon Wick: Personaje ficticio de película con el mismo nombre, es un exasesino a sueldo de la mafia rusa.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar más de mis historias en la plataforma de Inkspired con el mismo nombre de usuario: Nefilimsoul


End file.
